


Decorative Ribbon

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [12]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, piercings/needleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assumes Ali is of legal age.  House wants to know how far Ali's willing to take her infatuation.</p><p><i>Ali bounced on the couch all giggles and smiling teeth.  House inwardly cringed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorative Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'piercings/needleplay' space.

Ali bounced on the couch all giggles and smiling teeth. House inwardly cringed. It was enough to have happy, shiny Cameron every day at work, but now his sexual progeny was bubbly too. He would have to work to change that. Her being new to this was much to his advantage.

He'd spent weeks thinking about a good way to, not scare her, but _test_ her a bit. There had even been a conversation with Cameron. An awkward conversation that prompted her to ask far more questions than he was willing to answer, but he got what he wanted.

And the idea was _hot_.

For several minutes, he watched the television, let Ali sit beside him trying to figure out what was going to happen and reveled in his own genius. The girl - young woman - was not unattractive. Far from it, in fact. While six months hadn't turned her into a super-model, the following year had allowed her to fill out and outgrow some of her teenage lankiness. Ali was well on her way into sexy territory.

If she didn't stop bouncing on the couch, House was going to shove her into 'out in the cold' territory. Before he spoke, he took a deep breath. "Ali..." He waited for her full attention. She stopped bouncing and looked directly at the side of his face. He could feel her eyes on him. "Thank you." Turning the full effect of his intense blue gaze on her, he said, "If you can't be still, you will have to leave."

Ali nodded at him. "I'm sorry." Her body tried to bounce again. "I'm just nervous. It's been a while since you called me."

No wonder she was bouncy and giddy. Good lord, had she been sitting by the phone waiting for him to call her again? He wasn't sure if that was cute or pathetic. Maybe both.

He turned to the TV again. Made her wait again. He could feel her trying to keep herself from bouncing on the couch. This was going to be interesting.

"How do you feel about needles?" he asked, still watching TV.

"Um-" she stuttered and bit a fingernail.

Twenty minutes later, he had her naked, tied to the bed face-down and had laid out his set of needles purchased specifically for this play experience. He swabbed her skin, slowly, with alcohol on several cotton balls and watched her twitch and move under his touch. When he snapped on the latex gloves, her chin jerked over her shoulder. He smirked and slapped her ass. "It's okay. This'll be fun."

She nodded at him, but kept her chin tucked against her shoulder.

"You still wanna do this?" he asked.

Another nod. "Yes," she answered.

"You remember your safeword?"

"Yes."

He smiled and unwrapped the first needle, dropping the paper on the floor. A quick study of her skin, then he pushed the needle into place. She jerked a little in surprise, but didn't make a sound.

House had spent much of the last six months 'training' Ali. Nothing overly formal, just enough to keep her in line. 'Especially when they were in public. She had a tendency to flit around and move faster than he could, so he put commands in place to prevent that. So far he hadn't needed to resort to leashing her to him, but he was prepared to do so if she defied him too often.

Half the needles in place and she was jumping less and less with each new piercing. He made sure to keep track of her mental state as well, asking her how she was doing and keeping her engaged in the activity. It wasn't going to work at all if she was detached.

He inserted the last of the needles, then spent a moment admiring his work. Ali lifted her eyelids and muttered something he thought was a question on whether he was finished or not. He smiled. "Not yet," he said and patted her ass again.

When he had walked into the fabric shop three days ago, he'd gotten a few strange looks, but he was on a mission. He needed ribbon. Strong ribbon that would withstand some tugging and pulling without unraveling or breaking. An eager shop worker had extolled the virtues of several styles and types of ribbon. Her enthusiasm had annoyed him to the point of telling her exactly what he wanted it for.

He should have done that in the first place. Apparently, she had done the same thing in the past and had spent time testing the tensile strength of several brands. She pointed him toward the ones she had used before and had given the best results. He thanked her and left the store with twenty dollars' worth of ribbon.

House couldn't remember the last time he'd spent so much time on the intricacies of anything. He worked the ribbon quickly, yet smoothly and made sure the 'laces' of the pattern laid as they should. The crisscrossing had to line up exactly.

He was enjoying, thoroughly, listening to Ali's soft grunts and moans as his ministrations tugged on the temporary piercings in her skin. He was also enjoying the lovely corset pattern the ribbon made across her back. A photo session would definitely be in order later.

A few last crosses and tugs, then he tied off the ends in a neat bow at the center of her lower back, leaving the tendrils long enough to tickle her pert little ass. He couldn't resist giving her cheeks another smack. The ribbons fluttered and bounced when he did. It made him smile.

"All done," he said as he admired his handiwork. "Don't move. Gotta get something." He padded out of the bedroom and into the living room. He flipped books and magazines out of the way; opened drawers and cabinets - the damned thing was here somewhere.

Triumphantly, he waved the camera over his head in a silent cheer. He should've looked by the piano first - only it wouldn't have been there, it would've been on the desk. Either way, he found the camera and could finish his task.

When he returned to the bedroom, Ali was trying to give herself serious neck strain wanting to see what he'd done on her back. "Patience, young Jedi, you will see in time." As proof of this statement, he held the camera up for her to see. "A few shots and I'll show you."

"Oh god, House," she half-whined. "They're not going to end up on the internet, are they?" She seemed quite concerned about that particular possibility.

House shifted his mouth to one side in a slight grimace. "What have I told you?"

"That you don't share."

"Exactly. So if I don't share, why would I post?"

"Good point." Her face shifted into a bright grin. "Can I see what you did now?"

House almost rolled his eyes. Sometimes she was too chipper for her own good. He snapped several photos of the lacings on her back with his small digital camera (which he only searched for because it was better than his phone).

He sat on the bed in front of her, untied one of her hands to give himself more room, then held the camera for her to see his art. He watched her for a moment. Her face slid from confusion to interest to a wicked little grin. That seemed promising.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

That wicked grin grew. "That my father would kill me if I made it permanent."

House chuckled and set the camera on the nightstand. "No permanent piercings or other markings without my approval, do you understand?"

Ali nodded. "Yes, sir. I understand. May I get a permanent corset piercing?"

"Not yet. I need to make sure of some things first." He reached across her back, hand brushing against the needles on the way to her legs. He dipped his hand between her legs to see how wet she was. "Well, well, aren't we a wet little slut tonight?"

"It's your fault," she taunted.

"I know," he agreed. "That was the idea. If it doesn't get you off, it's not worth doing."

She writhed slowly on the bed like a snake. "You know what else gets me off?" she purred.

"Uhm hmm," he nodded. "But I don't know if you've earned it yet. Maybe tomorrow night." He pushed himself from the bed, left her three limbs tied where they were and padded into the living room. He dropped himself onto the couch and turned on the television as he propped his feet onto the coffee table.

He could hear her pathetic mewling whimpers coasting down the hallway. He liked that sound. It meant she was all worked up and rearing to go. But what he wanted was her all worked up and rearing to do whatever he asked her to do. She wasn't quite there yet.

Maybe after _Spongebob_.


End file.
